


Return Home.

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hints at porn, missing scene in His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr from vaginal-diabetus: Sherlock at Christmas in the Holmes house wants to bone John. Just a quick fix. Assuming Sherlock and John got together after Mary shot Sherlock and have been in a relationship for 3 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Home.

The Holmes Family Residence. Christmas 2013.

Mary is ensconced in an easy chair in the lounge, the fire sending a soft amber glow out into the room. Christmas lights twinkle and boughs of greenery bedeck the room, all adding to the cosy festive cheer. Mr Holmes stands with his back to the flame, idly chit-chatting with his guest.  
John enters the house via the front door, shucks off his coat and hangs it on a hook. He had been walking the public footpath, across field and stream, clearing his mind for the task ahead; convincing a woman that he still holds a smidgeon of love in his heart for her. Despite her actions, despite her lies. John was taking his time with his entrance to the lounge and his ‘grand acting performance.’  
Sherlock hurried out from the kitchen, all dark suit, dark hair, green shirt, pale skin and energy. He whisked past John, who was still tarrying in the entrance way, and barged into the lounge. Sherlock caught hold of John’s left hand in one swift motion with the opening of the door and pulled him into the room in his wake. Mr Holmes looked at the two men expectantly, Mary scowled.  
“Just ignore us.” Sherlock spoke to his Father as he dragged John past the man. “Need to show him a view from the upstairs window before we lose the light.”  
“Yes, great views of the Tor.” Mr Holmes nodded. “Wonderful countryside around here.”  
“Hello Mary.” Sherlock spoke as an after thought. “Come on John it will be dark before we know it.” The detective ducked to enter the ancient cottage stairwell, John followed, ignoring Mary altogether, and dodging the candles that graced the treads of each stair. Their footfall was loud on the wooden stairs as they climbed to the first floor.  
Mary looked at Mr Holmes, her face quizzical. “My boy acts on impulse.” Mr Holmes smiled an apology. “If he decides to see a sunset, there is no stopping him.” Mary pulled a skeptical face and shook her head. “So, you are a nurse.” Mr Holmes changed the subject and entered into conversation.  
On the floor above, John had been pulled down the landing and into a bedroom that clearly belonged to a teenage boy. “Sherlock what is going on?” He asked as Sherlock shut the door and turned a key to lock the door.  
“My old room. Clearly. Have the urge to fellate you in here or you can sodemize me if you’d prefer.” Sherlock was undressing.  
“What have I told you about timing! I was about to do the thing with Mary, the reconciliation that we had practiced for weeks now. I was just about to do it. Damn it. And by the way...could you use more...sexy...terminology if you want to get off with me?”  
Sherlock blinked a few times, then returned to removing his trousers. “I want to suck you off or you can fuck me. There is that any better?”  
“NO!” John sighed exasperated. “It’s the tone maybe, more than the words.”  
Sherlock looked at John is disbelief. “Well make your mind up. We are wasting time here. Get your trousers down and get on the bed.” Sherlock made a leap that a gazelle would envy and landed on his old single bed. He was naked. John stood fully clothed in the middle of the room like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
Sherlock waited a few moments for some sexual interest to be shown and realized he had more to do if he was to entice John Watson into his boyhood bed. He stood back up and approached John, delivering searing eye contact.  
“I hate this day, I hate Christmas, I hate that Mycroft made us invite Mary here for this sham of a reconciliation, I hate the stupid Christmas decorations and Mummy’s fussing over the meal, I hate Dad trying to keep Mary entertained when he would rather be napping in front of the telly, I hate everything John. I hate everything except you.” Sherlock bent and kissed John gently, then moved to nuzzle his nose against John’s. “These last three months have been bliss, and this is our first trip out of London since I got home from hospital, I just thought of my old room and this stupid old bed, and how I was so lonely here for so long.” Sherlock’s mouth had wandered to John’s neck and his hands had descended to cup John’s buttocks. “I can’t stop thinking of us together.” Sherlock dropped to his knees with a bang and looked up under his eyelashes, plus a few dark errant curls, at the object of his desire.  
John stood absolutely no chance.  
Downstairs Mary and Mr Holmes looked at each other when the bang came on the ceiling. They both looked up.  
“Terrible thin floorboards in this house, when ever you walk across certain areas, you get that loud noise.” Mr Holmes explained. “Shall we go into the kitchen and see if we can help my wife with the preparations?” Mary looked back at the man, clearly in full knowledge of what the noise from upstairs had heralded, she huffed through her nose and rose from the chair. Mr Holmes assisted her and led her out into the hall and across the snug to the kitchen.  
“Where is Sherlock?” Mrs Holmes enquired, “Myc, go and find your brother.”  
“No.” Both Mary and Mr Holmes said in unison. Mrs Holmes and Mycroft looked at them in surprise.  
“Best not.” Mr Holmes clarified. “Think Sherlock maybe getting his telescope out.... to show John the hills from the upstairs rooms.” Both Mycroft and Mary smirked at that.  
“Shall we prepare the mince pies?” Mrs Holmes pushed a bowl of pastry dough along the counter towards Mary.  
Upstairs John and Sherlock had hastily finished and were entwined on the narrow single bed.  
“I can’t reconcile now. Leave it to another day.” John was still slightly out of breath.  
“Has to be done today. A great deal rides on this.” Sherlock shook his head which made John sneeze as curls tickled his nose. “Bless you.”  
“I am blessed. I have you.” John smiled. “So come on, if I have to do this then let’s get ourselves decent and get it over with.”  
“We will be fine.” Sherlock reassured as he pushed up and off John. “We will sort this all out.”


End file.
